


Oral Gratification

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-22
Updated: 2002-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly Padawan, of course I enjoy doing that.  Here, let me show you.  A story set early within an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Gratification

"I can't believe you like doing this," he says, and I can't help grinning at him. We haven't been at this for very long, and he's been much more self-conscious than I'd expected. Wasn't sure I wanted to go through with it, because of our relationship as teacher and student. Wasn't sure I wanted to touch him, because he just hadn't heard of such things. Certainly wasn't sure I'd want to taste him. I've only done it once, and the moment when he realized what I was about to do he very nearly told me to stop. Luckily, he lost the power of speech almost right away. I'm not _that_ out-of-practice, after all. But the surprise on his face afterwards, the slight puzzled pleasure... could he really have been so shocked by what I'd done?

As if there'd been a time in the last few years when I hadn't dreamed of tasting him. Ah, to be young and innocent again. It's charming, really. Though I do wonder what his friends talk about if not sex -- are they all as serious as he is all the time? No matter; right now, I have a very specific lesson in mind for my beautiful Padawan -- hmm, I can't stop being the teacher, even in this, can I? But I do have a number of years more experience. And he really ought to know how irresistible he is.

Besides which, I'd like to think he'll return the favor someday.

"'Like' doing it? You have a gift for understatement, Obi-Wan." I'm lying between his thighs, and he's trying very hard not to blush or show that he's almost as embarrassed as he is aroused. "You're beautiful, and I enjoy it very much."

"Yes, but..." He struggles for words. "But..."

"I didn't really give you much time to think about it the first time, did I?" My mouth is so near to his erection that he can feel my breath on him, and it makes him jump, just a little, when he does.

"Noooo..." He grins at me. "Maybe that wasn't a bad thing, though."

"But I'd like you to think about it." And I leave the first light kiss at the base of his cock, just where it meets his testicles. The soft moan he gives me makes me smile and turn on my side to get a bit more comfortable. I rest my cheek on his inner thigh, and he moves against me just a little. I rub my beard against his thigh. He shivers.

"Think about how it makes me feel when I make you shiver and moan and squirm." I run the tip of my tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip of it, swirling over him just a bit and finding it very pleasant indeed when he falls back onto the pillows and pants for me.

"Think about how good it makes me feel when you move your hips against me, demanding more." I wet my lips and run them over him, base to tip again, sucking just a little as I reach the tip and making him thrust against me when I reach that incredibly sensitive spot just under the head of his cock. His breathing is coming faster. So is mine.

"I can sense how you're feeling, you know..." A pause to run the entire flat of my tongue over him, up and down and up again. "I can feel how excited you are, how much you enjoy me, from the way you breathe and the way you move, and the cute noises you make..."

"Cute?" he croaks. "What's so cute?"

Wetting him thoroughly with my tongue, I don't want to take my mouth away to speak anymore, so I think to him, //This is...//

I open my mouth wide and guide him into it, being careful of my teeth as I slide my warm mouth down on him. The noise he makes is, in fact, very cute. And sexy. And arousing. It's almost a whimper, and it comes from the back of his throat. It speaks of shock and pleasure, all at once, and it turns very quickly into a shaking, staccato breath. Incredibly flattering, amazingly, unconsciously erotic -- a perfect description of my Obi-Wan. I run my hand down my stomach and take my own erection in hand, rubbing very gently as I move my head up and down over him, matching one tempo to the other, but using little pressure on either of us. I don't want either of us coming too soon.

My lesson's barely even started.

//I love how you taste, and how you smell.//

"How I...?" I can almost feel the rise in temperature around him as he does blush, can almost see the mottled redness coming up from his chest over his neck and face. "But I..."

//There's no good word for it, I know. It's something warm and male. I've heard the word "musky" used, but really, that is just another word for "sweaty", it simply implies a sweatiness that smells and tastes good... which yours does.//

"Oh, Force... Qui-Gon..." But the embarrassment continues. "Should I have... Oh, I can't think when you do that... Should I have showered first?"

//If I'd wanted you to shower first, I would have sent you to the 'fresher when you walked in the door instead of stripping off your tunics and throwing you on the bed.//

"Oh."

//Relax, and think about why I love doing this so much. Think about how it feels to me to have you in my mouth, how amazingly slick and firm you feel against my tongue.//

I open my shields a little more, so he can share the feelings with me as I have them. I open my mouth a little wider, so I can take him deeper inside. Another one of his cute noises, and he thrusts eagerly into my mouth, letting me taste his slickness, feel it all the way to the back of my throat. It makes me feel wanton and desirable and greedy for more, and I can sense a dozen different emotions running under his skin. Pleasure, arousal, need, torment, decadence, and very faintly, pride. Oh, that I definitely like -- he's beginning to learn what I'm oh-so-eager to teach him. I hum a very pleased note, and he nearly comes off the bed.

"Oh...!"

//Enjoy that, do you?//

"Force, yes... Qui-Gon..."

I slide him nearly out of my mouth, and then suck hard on the tip. He moans, louder this time, and reaches for my head as he thrusts back up into my mouth.

//Think about how flattering it is when you can't get enough of me, when your hands tangle in my hair and you can't help demanding more...//

"It's... good you... find this... flattering," he whispers. "I certainly do..."

//And you deserve it...//

"Do I?..." But the breathy tone in his voice doesn't disguise the fact that he believes me. And as flattered as he's feeling, he's also recognizing the power he has over me in this position. And he finds it seductive -- the knowledge that I'm not just here because he wants me here, but because I want to be here. Because he makes me want him so badly. And along with _that_ thought comes the sudden idea that surely I'd like him to do this to me. Oh, would I.

//Think about what I must be imagining while I do this. Imagining you doing the same to me, taking me into your warm, wet mouth, rubbing your tongue against the underside of my cock, like this...// Putting actions to words, I slip my tongue across the underside of him, first in a slow back-and-forth motion and then in long, slow circles, using the flat of my tongue to reach as much of him as I can take.

He begins shaking under me. I shift, moving my hand up from myself to him so I can use both on him. One cups and caresses his testicles, running fingertips over the skin and feeling them tense, tight against his body. The other begins rubbing his shaft, near the base, covering the parts of it that I can't quite wrap my mouth around in this position, not without more force than I think he's quite ready for.

He really is getting loud now. I doubt he knows what he's saying. _Qui-Gon, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease... harder, longer, softer, slower, I don't know, I don't care... just don't ever stop, don't stop, don't stop..._

//I won't stop, love. Don't worry. I'm right here.// I swirl my tongue over the tip of his cock and suck, hard, then harder as I press my tongue on that sensitive spot, the one I've already discovered loves to be teased and tormented, touched and kissed and made love to.

//Can you feel how happy I am, doing this? Can you tell how much I love it, how much I enjoy making you feel this way? How good it feels to me? Obi-Wan...// Even my thoughts are turning into growls of need now. //Do you realize how good _you_ make _me_ feel while I please you?//

"I...?"

//I love the way you respond to me. I love the fact that this makes you so happy. I love feeling like I'm worshipping you, and feeling like a god myself. And I do. I feel like the most desirable creature on earth.//

"You are... Oh, Force, more, deeper... please...!"

He's closer than I realized, and I smile. It's going to take some time to get really good at this -- I can't read him perfectly yet. I don't know exactly what to do to keep him on the edge, I don't know every nuance of his sexual body language, and I realize that he wants me to let him fall over the edge. Oh, I'm going to have to practice more. I want to be good at this. I enjoy it too much not to get really good at it.

That thought comes sliding off the surface even without my intending it, and he picks it up and marvels at it.

//You're welcome to practice all you like...//

I hum again, this time with amusement, and he throws his head back hard, thrusting forward, his cries coming louder, faster. I stroke my tongue over that spot again and he makes a sound that's somewhere in between a laugh and a sob. Another hum. He gasps, his hands fly out to his sides and grab for the sheets. Then back to me, tangling in my hair, forcing my head lower. I'm ready for that, and can take him deeper without worrying about accidentally biting him, though, oh Force, he's so close that he's gotten even bigger, he's filling my mouth even more. He's so close that he's got me shifting my hips and thrusting against the bedsheets, wishing I were thrusting against his warm, sweat-slicked skin, or in him... I can't wait to be inside him.

//I love to do this. I truly do.//

//I'm...// He's too far gone even to be able to think straight, so he sends me images -- him, between my legs this time, sucking, licking, desperately moving his mouth over me, and oh, it feels real, it feels so good, and my tongue over him feels like I'm making love to warm, heated marble with soft leather over it. Is my mouth the center of my body, or is it my cock? I could come just from tasting him. Oh, Force...

His fingers tighten in my hair and I suck hard as he tenses underneath me, hips bucking against me, shouting out his pleasure in gasps. He comes for me, and I feel his balls tighten up under one of my hands and feel the pulses in my mouth and under my other hand. It's too much, I can't stand it. I open my mouth even wider and take even more of him, so aroused I can barely breathe, caressing his shaft with my tongue as he gasps and strains against me. Force help us both, but it's good.

When he finishes, I slip my mouth gently off him, swallowing and wiping my face, which is wet from both of our efforts here. My face wants to smile, but my jaw aches a bit -- I think I'm a bit out of practice with this myself. I raise myself onto my knees to look at my beautiful young lover.

His eyes are closed, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen is spread over his face. He lets out a long, contented sigh. It's all I can do to stop myself from leaping on him and fucking him through the mattress. I'm trembling from my desire, and I start to reach for my cock.

His eyes open and his hand is on my wrist, stopping me. I actually let out a moan; I need this, need it so much...

//I know,// he says, still not yet collected enough to speak, //but I want to taste you this time.//

And with the images he'd sent a moment ago fresh in both our minds, he rolls over, and comes for me.

_-end-_


End file.
